


dumbass

by goldenred



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Runaway, Runaway Richie Tozier, derry maine, e + r, he doesnt actually run away lol, homophobic, how do i tag stuff lol, r + e, reddie gay, reddie is best ship, reddie is real, richie + eddie, scream, theyre in love, tw homophobia, tw homophobic slurs, why cant i think of any tagS DAMNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: after running into trouble at the arcade, richie decides he has nothing to stay in derry for. its just full of people faking that they care about him, faking that they like him. not even his parents like him, and if they dont, who will? he packs his bags and he’s ready to leave until he hears a knock on his window.





	dumbass

richie hadnt been himself all day, it was hard to miss. he wasnt cracking jokes 24/7 like usual, he’d only made like 3 that entire day. he distanced himself from the group and was rarely talking, even when he was brought up into the conversation. 

he had gone to the arcade the day before without his friends because none of them wanted to go. he found some boy there and played a game with him.

”hey, i.. uh, i have another token, if you.. if you wanna play again,” he turned from the machine and looked over at the boy. the boy looked back at him with an expression that said that he wanted to play again, but then henry walked into the arcade.

“the fucks going on here?” henry walked up to the two.

”you assholes didnt tell me your town was full of little fairies.” the boy richie was playing with turned to henry. richie looked between him and henry, confused because the kid had been really nice to him before he walked in.

henry looked from the boy and then he looked to richie, a look that seemed as if he wanted to kill him. which wasn’t surprising. “are you trying to.. bone my little cousin?”

richie just stared, dumbfounded.

”get the fuck out of here, (f slur)!” henry basically screamed, spit flying out of his mouth at the strength of his words. 

normally, richie would have out up a fight. he would have, if the words had not effected him so much. it felt like he had been stripped of his clothes, he had been exposed somehow. he slowly backed to the exit, just so he could get away from the situation. he felt numb. his legs barely cooperated when he told them to move; until henry yelled again, that is.

”fucking move!” 

richie looked at his feet, and then at the people in front of him again. he realized that he would be in terrible trouble if he didnt get out of there right then, so he turned and he sped out of the building. as soon as his hands hit the door, he ran. he ran as far and as fast as he possibly could. he needed to get away from them. from everyone.

had he made it obvious? he didnt even know if he was gay himself. but still, he felt as if he had been completely exposed in front of everyone there. he felt like everyone knew, that he wasnt doing well at hiding it, and everyone hated him.

he stopped and caught his breath on a park bench, he was trying his very best not to break down during the time he was running, but now that he had nothing to distract him, he started crying. nothing could stop him. luckily, no one was in the park to see him. 

it was still hitting him the next day. thats why he acted distracted all day. he felt like if he talked, either it would all come out and he would expose himself, or he would break down and cry. 

henrys words repeated themselves in his head all day, he was on the verge of crying. that was when he started making his plan. he was going to go home, pack his bags, steal money from his parents and head to bangor to hopefully be happier. if he got caught, so be it. he’d just run. 

none of his friends felt like hanging out after school, they all needed to study. they sat at a picnic bench outside of school before they all left to go home, richie sitting on the edge of the bench.

soon, they were all leaving one by one, thinning out the crowded table. now there was more space to sit at it, it wasnt so cramped. richie looked up once, he didnt know why, but it was like he was afraid that his eyes would tell his secrets. no one could look at him or he would say something wrong. he continued to think that maybe they all knew already, maybe they were just still keeping him around to be nice, they didnt really want him there.

”you okay, rich?” eddie, the last person at the table, leaned over and tilted his head; some concern laced into his voice. “youve been out of it all day, whats wrong?” 

richie still didnt look up, he looked down even further. he nodded a response, hoping that would be good enough and eddie would leave him alone. what if he didnt want eddie to leave him alone? he was stuck. he felt like he needed him there at that moment, but he was scared. he couldnt ruin it. he couldnt ruin _them__, _their friendship. it was much too precious to him for something so stupid to ruin it. 

“i can tell a fucking lie when i hear one. start talking.”

he couldnt. he couldnt start talking. everything would go wrong if he started talking. he shook his head.

eddie let out a sigh and dropped himself back into his seat. if richie didnt want to talk, he wasnt going to make him talk. 

richie didnt wanna make him mad. he took a few deep breaths, “i’m fine, dont worry.”

”whatever you say,” eddie replied, “still, i dont believe that for a second.”

after at least a minute of silence, richie stood up. “i should go now.” he turned and walked away.

”see you tomorrow, richie,” 

“yeah.. tomorrow.”

his plan was falling into place. when he got home there was a note on the table that read “we should be back tomorrow,” from his parents. now he didnt have to sneak around to get the money. he knew his parents kept money in their room, he didnt know if they had taken it already. he didnt care now, though. he would make dinner. and then when the sun set, he would start packing and leaving.

he found soup in the cupboard and began making it at 6pm, still 4 hours from sunset.

as richie made his dinner, eddie started his plan to sneak out and head over to richies house. eddie didnt know why, but he had a terrible gut feeling about leaving richie alone for the night. like he needed to be there. he would lie to his mother and tell her that he had a long day, that he was going to bed; but then he would sneak out the window and head to richies house before sunset. 

about an hour and a half after dinner, richie decided he was going to pack early, just so he could relax on the could before going. he had to go after the sun had gone down, he didnt know if anyone he knew would be out, and he didnt want to risk being seen. 

his packing brought the time to 8:30pm, sunset in 2 and a half hours. just as he was closing his bag that had his stuff in it, there was a knock on his window. 

he looked up and through the window, only to lock eyes with eddie. 

he walked up to the window and pushed it open, “what the fuck are you doing here?” he questioned while the other pushed him aside and crawled through the window. 

“i honestly have no clue. you were worrying me, i felt like i needed to come.” eddie looked to richies bed and then up at richie, “why were you packing?” 

ah, a question that richie had not been wanting to answer. “i.. i thought you were busy, studying, something,” he tried to change the subject.

“richie.” 

“no reason. nothing happened. i’m all fine and dandy, see,” richie waved his hands over his torso, talking quickly, as if he were angry at something. 

“thats bullshit. what happened? please?” 

“i cant... i cant tell you.”

”why not?”

”you’ll hate me.”

”like hell i’d hate you. i could never hate you, richie.”

”i’m just... i’m scared, alright?” richie walked and sat on his bed, “you find out, you leave. i cant risk that shit, okay? i cant. it’ll hurt to much when.. when you hate me.” he somehow ended up laying down, looking at his ceiling and trying not to cry.

“i already told you. whatever it is, theres no fucking way i could hate you. i mean, the thing that keeps me from hating you is that you’re _you._” eddie also came and laid down beside richie, but richie turned the opposite way and laid on his side, putting his glasses onto the side table.

“do.. do you really want to know what happened?” 

“only if you want to tell me.”

he started out mumbling the story, about how he’d played a game in the arcade with a kid he’d never seen before. “he.. he yelled at me, he said ‘get the fuck out of here, (f slur).’ and it hit me. hard. because.. well..” richie took shallow, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself, “because i think.. i think i am one. i think im gay.”

silence.

thats what scared richie the most. now was about when he expected eddie to get up and get out of there. his face would have a look of disgust as he climbed back out of his window and left. 

“what did i tell you.” eddie broke the silence.

”w-what?”

”earlier. i told you. i could never hate you.” 

richie held his breath. he thought that eddie was seconds away from telling him that apparently that was a lie. that he hated him now.

”and guess what. i dont hate you.” 

richie could breathe again.

”turn around,” eddie commanded. richie was hesitant, but he wiped his eyes of the tears that had escaped and he turned around.

when he turned he was immediately pulled into a hug. he didn’t realize how much he needed that hug right now. it felt right. he didnt even realize that he’d started crying into eddies chest. but he got embarrassed and made himself stop.

before he knew it, the hug was cut off. he looked up to see why and saw a blushing eddie. before he could ask why he was blushing, eddies lips were on his. richie was shocked and didnt move, which clearly made eddie worried, so he pulled back.

”i-i’m sorry it just felt right i’m so sor-“

but he was cut off by richie, who said, “dumbass,” just before pulling eddie back in and kissing him, both of them kissing back this time. they both opened their eyes and made eye contact, blushing and then smiling into the kiss. 

after breaking the kiss, they didnt speak. they just cuddled.

they both fell asleep happily in each others arms.

before he’d fallen asleep, richie decided that he did have a reason to stay in derry.


End file.
